


Love on ice

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Couples, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Ice Hockey AU, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Tattoos, Texting, ice hockey, keith is mute, keith play guitar, my english is some pints bad!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: Lance is really good ice hockey player. He's childhood dream is becoming member of natinonal ice hockey team





	1. first meating

**Author's Note:**

> oh mamma! I looooove ice hockey so now that Finish ice hockey team sucks so bad! (i have no fait on my countrys team sorry!)  
> So here is some ice hockey au for fams

I loved ice hockey before I was even able to ice skate, my dad had to buy me pair and I was natural talent. Or that’s what my Coach tells me, I always just wanted to play.  
When coach told me that I was good enough to go American national ice hockey team tryouts I was EXITED and screaming my lungs out.  
My hero Shirogane Takashi was playing in Canada’s national ice hockey team playing in defense position so this was my chance to go play against him.

So with that I take part on the tryouts and did my best, playing center in national team has been my dream since I was little.  
Letter came two week after tryouts. I made it! I fucking made it on my first try! Yes training camp here I come!  
So I back my stuff on my new huge ice hockey teams official training bag( which is royal blue btw) Then I just wait for couple of days.  
It was probably cocky move to wear team official jersey on the plane but Hey I can do it so why not!

Training camp is held in Canada where I have never been so that is exiting too and to meet whole American national ice hockey team holly shit!  
I gave every one last hugs and kisses, promising to call when I can.

There where loads of people who wanted get picture with me, mostly young kids.  
I was in cloud nine, I haven’t played any games yet and already people trite me like movie star. After that I waited to get in the plane.  
Tickets were provided by team so I didn’t need to pay anything witch was nice, my first chance to fly in first class.  
Air hostess helped me to find my seat and she also wanted photo with me. She was pretty but not my type, so I just played nice and posed with her.

At my seat I tried to look around to see if any other national member was on the plane. I saw pair of eyeglasses looking at me, I know thus bottle bottoms anywhere  
” Matt Holt! Get your awesome ass over here!”(Loads of people started to whistle)  
Most of the people in the plane looked at us and I just hopped that Matt (goaltender of the team) didn’t mind me yelling his name across the plane.  
For my luck he stud up and walked to me and toke seat next to me taking the window seat.” That was awesome so I see you are on the team to, the new kid?” He asks me while looking at my jersey.  
“Yeah Lance, Lance Maclane” I introduce myself and offer my hand. He shakes it with big smile” Well Lance you don’t look like a hockey player.  
Witch team you played before try outing on national team?” He’s properly expecting me to say some hot league team but all I can say” Californians Blue paladins” 

Californian Blue paladins were my home city team nothing big and shiny” Hold the phone! You haven’t played even single league match!”  
He looks at me with surprised eyes. He laughs for a minute and continues” Media is going to fuckin love you! City boys big dream or something”

I laugh at that too” Yeah well this is like a dream to me. It’s an honor btw to meet you Matt” I say looking Matts face.  
“Yeah same, so now when all those formalities are done. Wana selfie with me?”  
Twenty selfies later” Do you mind Matt if I post some of the selfies on my twitter account?” Matt laughs at me  
“dude I already posted mines so go for it. Remember tag me on the photos okey” So I did after adding Matt’s name on almost every photo I loaded, comments poured in.

-omg Lance you are hot!  
-American team looks hot again  
-Matt is that your new bf!

And so on and so ford. One comment made me lose my entire cool; it was from none other than Shirogane Takashi.  
“Welcome to the big boys club kid” I almost screamed “Matt look! Shirogane commented on my selfie!”  
Matt rolls his eyes” Oh are you one of his fanboys?” He sounded so annoyed that I wanted to lie to him” Well yes he is so cool player!”  
Matt just smirks” Oh kiddo he more than just a player, he is god ”I smile ,I see where this is going” Having hots for him Matt?”  
Matt’s face heats up” Obviously! but I don’t even know if he likes me back! I been trying to flirt with him and he hits the brakes like instantly.  
So if you don't mind like try not hit on him" Matt looks almost sad. He really likes Takashi. "No problem Matt. I'm just one of his fans so don't worry about it"  
Matt seems to be pleased with that. "Thanks for understanding. Me and Shiro are like childhood friends and when we grow older I realized that I'm in love with him."  
"Aaw thats sweet. I never know that" I smile at him. It must be nice to have someone like that. "Yeah well we try to keep it that way.  
Media doesn’t need know everything, you know" I can only imagine what it is like to be well known, must be hard sometimes.  
"But hey let's just enjoy the moment. Flight is going to be long one so let’s get to know each other better" And boy did we had lots things in common.  
Like we bought had younger siblings (he had sister named Keitie), we bought were gay (witch I was glad, it wasn’t easy to be gay and play sports “no homo” jokes starts get really old fast) and we had same type of humor.

After we arrived to Ottawa airport, there was supposed to be an escort for us. So we pick our luggage and started to look for someone.  
“So any idea who we are actually looking for?” I ask still to exited to after airplane ride. “ Matt picks up his phone” here this is Allura she is the manager at the training center where we are going”  
I look at the photo closer, there is silver haired woman with blue eyes. “That should be easy enough to find, is she tall” I ask already taken my eyes of the photo.  
People are looking at us and some people even come to us asking for photos so we make funny poses for them.

Suddenly Matt looks up and starts to sprint. “Matt wait up!” I almost scream at him but he doesn’t hear or care.  
Finally when Matt stops running he jumps on some pore man front of him. I walk closer to see that man is none other than  
“ Shirogane Takashi!” I scream this time and loads of people come closer taking now photos of Matt and Shirogane hugging way, WAY too close each other.  
For my surprise nether of them really care. I roll my eyes if those two keep this up, it’s going to be long two weeks for me.  
Matt pulls Shirogane closer to his face and they share couple of kisses (crowd sheers for them and some cute words are spoken by the crowd)

I can’t help myself and I pull out my phone and take couple of photos of this new couple. Even thou I don’t feel like bother them, we really need to get our asses to the training center.  
” Can you two stop that face eating for second plz” Matt looks so pissed off that I start to smile  
“ So sorry Matt(IM NOT SORRY) but you know we are here to train our ice hockey skills not face eating” Matt lets go off Shirogane and slaps my elbow.  
“About that” Shirogane says face red. ”We came to pick you guys up. So you are Lance right?” Shirogane asks me. I simply nod” Yeah and You are Shirogane right?”  
He shakes his head “No actually Shirogane is my surname and Takashi is my first name but please call me Shiro. Shall we get going? Keith why don’t you take Lances bag?”

Keith?

Then someone tugs my jerseys sleeve, I look my right and there is this really cute guy in Canada team jersey.  
He has black hair long enough to needed to pull on ponytail. His eyes are light purple and they look so pretty. I can see Keith’s face getting red, mine is surely red too.

I drop my bags shoulder strap on his hand” It may be little-“ I can’t finish my sentence, Keith already lifted bag of the ground like it was made of air. Well that was hot.  
We get on the parking lot and start to load our stuff on the car. ”Why don’t you Lance go and seat with Keith on the backseat  
” Shiro asks while he takes driver seat. ”Sure if Keith doesn’t mind” Keith shakes his head and sit on the backseat. I take seat while Matt sits in front of me. 

Car starts and I can see Shiro placing his right hand on Matt’s left thigh. I look on my right side to see Keith doing something on his tablet.  
Then our eyes meet for moment, and then he looks away and starts to blush. I turn my head and look outside of the window like I saw something really cool.

After possibly like fifteen minutes I feel something poke my side. I turn my head to see Keith offering his tablet.  
I take it on my hands and open it, there is youtube video taken from one of my blue paladin match. Video is paused just before I make goal.  
I play the clip and smile little then return tablet on Keith’s waiting hand. He types something and returned it to me. There is writing app open and one line of text.

-That’s you right?  
“Yeah that’s me. A fan?” Last part was meant to be joke but for my surprise Keith nods and starts type again.

-Yeah! Your aim Is so spot ON! Too bad none of your games are shown here on tv. When we arrive can we take photo? 

If that’s possible my smile widens a lot” Yeah well you can watch some parts of the games on my youtube channel and I would love to take picture with you.”  
Keith opens his seat belt and moves on the middle seat and puts seatbelt back on.

-Can you show me your channel?

I nod and start to google my channel, before I start any video I type on the text under Keith’s.

-You can’t speak?

Keith looks at me in the eyes and bites his lower lip. Shit did I make him sad?  
Keith takes tablet back on his lap and types

-I can, just haven’t for years. Sorry if this bothers you

I shake my head and brush some of locks off Keith’s face(boy that kids face heats up fast) ”No this is fine, Sorry for asking”  
Keith types again

-It’s fine. You are just so nice! I didn’t except that or that you look so beautiful on person.

Oh two can play this game!

-Well, that’s simply because you are so hoot looking yourself. I hope we can get to know each other better ;)

Keith takes tablet back on his lap

-Wana share room with me for next two weeks?

My eyes go wide” We can do that?” He simply nods.

-So do you?

-Are you flirting with me?

-Yeah. Is it working?

-Yeah but we just met, are you really okay with staying with me for two weeks?

-Yeah but I feel like…this is so corny but like when we met back on the airport I felt like this was meant to be

I sneak my hand behind Keith’s back and pull him closer to me.  
I whisper on his ear “I feel the same way” Keith curls himself agents me as best he could then sighs contently.  
I brush his hair again with my fingers then lean my head back to the seat. This is going to be awesome two weeks.


	2. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and lance spend time together

When we arrived on the training center Keith and I basically run out of the car toke my stuff and sprint to the center” Oi! Boys where are you two going!” Shiro yells at us.  
I turn” Keith asked me to stay with him. Do you mind?”  
Shiro looks at us” Keith did? Well why don’t you two stay in Keith’s room? I can come and bring your schedule later. Have fun you two” 

Keith takes my bag again but this time I protest” You don’t need to carry my bag. I can take it”  
Keith looks at me little bit surprised then picks his phone from his pants back pocket. He shows his phone screen at me, there is new text message open.

-Sorry I just wanted to help.

Now I feel just awfully bad, he tries to be nice to me.” No I’m sorry; you just tried to be nice to me. It’s really sweet of you actually to carry it.”  
I try to give him my best sweet girl smile. I think it works because after that Keith face turns pink with cute blush and takes my bag again.

We start to walk in the center, he first me second. He points at the elevator and I step in first, door closes and we start to move but it stops and doors won’t open, then lights go out” Did we just get stuck?”  
I ask stupid question but then I feel that familiar tug on my sleeve then there is phone screen.

-Sorry, This happens sometimes. I asked Hunk to come and free us

I nod but then realizing its pitch black here so I take my phone and I type

-It’s cool. At least I’m not alone here

-Fan of my brothers?

Why he asks that? 

-Yeah. why?

-I saw your phones wallpaper…It’s cool and all but why are you typing? 

Oh! my hot looking half naked Shiro wallpaper, now that I know he has boyfriend I should take it off.  
“Well what I can say I don’t have a boyfriend that can decorate my phone and I found this photo like last week and it looked hot” I put my phone back on my jackets pocket.

-Well you said I looked hot. Do you like tattoos? 

“ Yeah I li_” There is cracking sound coming right above us and part of the elevators roof comes off.  
“ You two okay down there? Give me your bags and then I will help you guys up” That must be Hunk, big looking guy with wide smile.” Yeah just fine”  
Keith lifts my bag for Hunk then he puts his hand on my waist “ Keith what-“and lifts me up( I made really embarrassing sound and my face turns pink) Hunk takes my hands and pulls me up. Lastly we help Keith up.

”So are you Keith’s boyfriend or something?” Hunk asks. Adorably Keith’s face blushes and he furiously starts to type on his phone.  
Keith shows his phone to Hunk then Hunks looks back at me” Oh my fault SOON to be boyfriend” Keith face turns redder and he buries it on his hands.  
” So the name is Lance nice to meet you” I say to Hunk and offer my hand. He shakes it” Hunk. Nice to meet you to Lance”

We continue our walk to our room couple more staircase up and then left. There is sine on the door saying “Keith” on red letters. Keith opens the door and lets me in first.  
Honestly I didn’t know what to expect what Keith room would look like.  
Huge windows, modern looking furniture, neatly fold futon on the corner, huge bookshelf full of manga, glass case where he kept his medals and some anime figurines. Then it hits me” Wait you live here?”  
Keith pulls his phone to his hand again from his back pocket and starts to type.

-Yeah Shiro’s parents are like milliners. This center has like 400 rooms and pool, gym etc

Hold the phone ”Shiros parents?”

-Yeah they adopted me when I was five

Oh. OH” I’m so sorry I didn’t know”

Keith shakes his head

-It’s fine. I like to have brother like Shiro and his parents are so cool

I simply nod “ I know what you mean. I have seven siblings back home  
Keith’s eyes go huge

-SEVEN that is one huge family!

There is nock on the door and Shiro walks in” Here are the papers and one extra futon for you Lance. If my brother’s moon landing theories or anime talk starts to piss you off we have extra rooms”  
I snort and take the futon out of Shiros hands and placed it next to Keith’s” I like anime! Or most of them, but the moon landing theory what’s that?”  
There is poke on my right rib

-Moon landing was faked

I laugh then Shiro speaks again” Yeah Keith is big fan of that theory. So like I said your schedule is here and camp starts tomorrow. Please behave you two” With that he leaves the room.

“ So Keith why don’t you convince me why the moon landing was faked” With that we start to watch conspiracy theory videos for hours.

At some point Shiro brings as some pizza and we spread out our futons.  
Keith was first to fell asleep after we put on some document about aliens.  
He rolled on my side and I tugged him in. I tried to stay awake but sleep toke me anyways, last thing I remember is having Keith using me like his body pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos! and comments!


	3. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance makes some noise

Keith pov

It was probably after midnight when I heard loud moan.  
I felt someone sift next to me, Oh yeah I asked that beautiful center player stay with me. I open my eyes and at first I saw light blue shirt.  
I must have rolled on his side when I fell asleep.  
I try moving my hand but it’s stuck somewhere, I look up to see that my hand is between Lance’s face and his pillow.  
I gently try pulling my hand free but of course my blunt nails scratch his face and he woke up tugging me closer to him.

“Uhh is it morning already?” I shake my head. I want to say I’m sorry for waking him up but words just don’t come out.   
Instead really loud moan comes from my brother’s room. I will hang him at breakfast no him and his new boyfriend.  
Lance giggles, oh noes why everything he dos must be soo dam cute. ”Is your brother’s room right next to us?”  
He asks with he’s sleepy voice

I nod then I try pulling my phone out of my pants back pocket with my free hand (my right hand still holding Lances hip gently and I’m not willing to remove it, okay if Lance ask me to then I move it)but it isn’t there anymore.   
Fuckin hell did I take it out last night and forget it? I try to look for it but I can’t seem to find it.  
“Is something wrong?” Lance asks looking down on me, gently brushing my hair out of my face.  
Why I can’t just ask him ‘have you seen my phone’ but no universe hates me and all I can give him return is long sigh.  
” Am I too close to you? I can move if you like” He starts to untangle our legs by moving his.   
No no no and NO that’s not IT! I shake my head and bury my face in his chest. Why talking is so hard! He brushes my hair again with his hand and it feels so calming and nice. “I’m sorry I- something is clearly bothering you and-well I don’t know what, can you type it to me?” He’s voice isn’t sounding sleepy any more (and yes Matt is still loudly moaning on the background) I untangle my legs now fully and lift myself resting on my elbows just to see that my phone is nicely placed top of my tablet. That makes me almost throw that thing on the wall.

I curl myself back to Lances side resting my head on his stomach and NO FINALLY is start to type my answer to him  
-Sorry I could find my phone  
I lift my phone to his eye level.   
“oh yeah I take it, sorry I just thought that it would brake if you sleep on it” I rub my cheek against his stomach like saying ‘Thanks, that was really sweet of you’. He giggles again and rubs my neck” You really are cute, like a puppy” 

My cheeks star to burn again so I quickly type  
\- If I’m cute what are you?

He rubs my neck again” Well yesterday you said that I’m beautiful”

That’s easy   
-Well I wasn’t lying, you really are beautiful

He gently pulls my cheek “Go back to sleep Matt and Shiro stopped already” Like proving his point he takes my phone again and pulls me under the blankets.  
Because I’m bossy natured person and I hate when people boss me around I gently flip Lance from his back to his side.  
He tries to protest by trying to turn back so I place my thig on his hip and press him on the futon trying to say ’You stay right there’. He makes small sound that almost sound like moan.   
Like I approved his reaction I gently kiss his neck.  
He slightly stirs but calms down when I place my left hand on his stomach. He laces our finger together and presses his back against me. We fell asleep like that.

My 7:30 alarm wakes me up but I’m alone on the futon. I quickly stud up and look around.   
Lances phone was here so is he’s team jersey so maybe on the bathroom. I gently nock on the door and it opens and of course Lance doesn’t wear a shirt.” Oh good morning sunshine.” He steps out of the way and pets my butt.

After coming out of the bathroom there is another sight to see, Lances tight butt. He is bent down next to his bag, possibly looking for something.  
I walk behind him and put my right palm on his jeans back pocket. He doesn’t look at me or say anything so I put my left hand between his shoulder plates and press him to bend more.

And I found out that Lance doesn’t have spine. Lance is now bend almost half and still facing the ground.   
He picks up shirt from his bag and bends slowly back up. He more slowly pulls his shirt on and finally faces me” Thanks for the stretch”  
Before I can say anything he walks past me back to the bathroom and I quickly take of my shirt and pants.  
I have no idea what Lance will think of my tattoos so I don’t want to show them to him just yet. I pull my black sweat pants and little tight ( it makes my chest area look wider) red t-shirt on just in time before Lance gets out.

He looks at me like I did some kind of magic trick behind his back” Wow that was fast, looks good thou”

There is still almost an hour before breakfast so I had an idea  
-Wana go and wake Matt and Shiro up

He looks at me with coy smile”How?”

I walk to my closet and pull my red electronic guitar and speaker. Lance’s face lights up with bright smile “This is going to be so awesome. I need to take video about this”.   
I quietly open Shiro’s room door and Lance plugs the speaker right next to the bed, making sure that dial is as up as it goes.  
I wait that Lance is ready with his phone and he gives me thump up and I start to play.  
It only takes couple of notes before Shiro wakes up butt naked and starts to yell at as wile Matt screams to Lance. I quickly unplug my guitar and we ran back to my room.   
We can hear Shiro and Matt still yelling to us through the wall and we keep laughing to them. 

I place my guitar back to the closet and Lance gives me hug” Where have you been all my life, like seriously you are so awesome and I have known you like two days. Is there like anything you can’t do?”

I pull my phone out  
-Yeah, I can’t speak to you


	4. Camp starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Camp starts

Lance pov  
-Yeah, I can’t speak to you  
What you can say to that or is there like answer to that. Luckily for me there is nock on the door” Alright assholes breakfast is ready” Shiro’s voice sound so low, well it’s not our fault that he yelled at us.  
Keith opens bedroom door and I follow him. We walk the stairs down this time, not wanting to get stuck on the elevator again. I have to ask because Keith looks so pained “ Are you okay?” He takes my hand and pulls me aside, around the corner so no one can see us. He pulls he’s phone again and starts to type.

-I’m fine nothing to worry about

“This isn’t nothing, I’m not blind Keith” I try to sound calm but my voice sound so demanding that I almost want to slap myself. He looks me in the eyes then continues to type.

-You make me want to speak again

I almost start to cry, I even make few winy sounds. I furiously start to wipe my eyes, this isn’t even crying matter. Keith holds his phone up again.

-Sorry that was stupid thing to say…Please don’t cry :(

I take his phone out of his hand and place it on my jerseys pocket. He looks startled, then I tightly hug him lowering my head closer to his ear” That was far from stupid, that was so sweet. I don’t know what to say” So I don’t instead I kiss his cheek. Keith’s hold tightens little but slowly he lets go, face as almost red as his jersey.

When we get to the dining hall it’s full of people. Breakfast is served like a buffet so line goes by fast. I ended up with cup of coffee and fruit salad, Keith toke classic bacon and eggs with coffee. We found Matt and Shiro already eating and we join then on the table.  
“Welcome assholes!” Matt says with pouty face. I giggle and Keith snorts” Aaw come ooon my gays, it’s not our fault that your loud sex woke us up.” Matts face turns red and Shiro takes long sip of his coffee.  
“So did you learn anything new last night?” Shiro asks and I’m guessing that he talks about the moon landing but he and Matt called us assholes so I say ”Yeah Matt is loud in bed” Matt gives me death gaze, Shiro almost chokes on his coffee and Keith laughs his ass of.

“Okay enough of that!” Matt told me face still red. I smile ”Well if you stop calling us assholes I will stop the sex talk. Sounds good?” Matt nods and we shake hands for agreement.  
After I’m done eating Keith elbows me. Oh right I have his phone. I quickly take cute selfie and then add my phone number and email address to it, then I return it to Keith. Keith takes it and checks what I had done to it and must have seeing my contact name because he is blushing.

Shiro must have seeing me playing with Keith phone” Wait, You just toke selfie using Keith’s phone and he didn’t break your arm. You two need to seriously start to date”  
My face goes red and Keith leaves the table.” I should be going too, info starts soon” Matt studs up to and gives quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek.  
First in the schedule was attended to couch info. Too bad that Keith and Shiro can’t be with us, yeah they are in different team so I get that put is so booring to listen to couch and sit quietly. 

Luckily my phoned vibrates and there is text message for me.

unknown number: Hi soon to be boyfriend, it’s Keith

Lancelot: Keef! How’s your coach?

Keef: Booring as fuck, yours?

Lancelot: Yeah same here, so I have an hour free time after lunch, wana hung out?

Keef: Sure if you want to

Lancelot: Oh Keef of course I want to <3

Keef: You ass! You can’t start send hearts to me when I need to keep my cool face on

Oh Keith must be redder that Canada’s flag, which is cute but I understands that he needs to keep his focus on.

Lancelot: I’m sorry :( plz don’t be mad

Keith answers to me but I don’t have time to answer back when are inform to move in the ice rink outside. There is indoor ice rink too but Keith’s team is using it so we practice outside today.  
My mom told me that Canada is cold place so I have prepared for outdoor activates. Me and Matt walk together to the dressing room.

I immediately notice Keith’s jersey and his black hair, He already had pulled his goal taker leg gear on only shirt is missing.   
There is one huge red lion tattoo on his back. I walk close to him and gently press my palm on lion’s mouth right between his shoulder plates.  
Keith tens up and quickly turns to face me, still holding his shirt in his hand. He has couple more tattoos on his chest area and half sleeve on his right arm. He pulls his shirt on and takes quick glance on my eyes.  
“Keith-“ I can’t finish my sentence because Shiro walks to us. “Keith let’s go we need to warm up” Keith nods to Shiro and looks back at me. I give him gently push to his chest ”Go, we can talk later”

He picks up his helmet and his stick from the bench and passes me put taps my ass with his stick. I tap his stick playfully then he leaves.

I start to take of my clothes to put my gear on ( I’m not surprised that my locker is located next to Keith’s , must be Shiro’s doings) I wait that Matt is ready, understandingly his gear takes more time.  
Then we go outside to meet finally rest of our team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for more kudos <3


	5. massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tattoo talk and some hot stuff

keith pov

“You two seem come close” Shiro says to me while we take short walk to the ice ring. I just rise my shoulders, yeah me and Lance are acting like we have known each other for years.  
“It’s good that you have found nice friend or are you planning getting closer than that?  
” He has that fucking coy smile on his face, so I elbow him right in his ribs, too bad that he just laughs about it.  
“Sorry, sorry. It’s just nice to look at you two. Lance seems to like you, you know”  
This time I just ignore him and step in the ring, too bad my face doesn’t agree with me it turns redder than my shirt. Thank god my helmet hides it.

I skate to the goal and check it that is on right place.  
My team is good but thanks to Shiro team is really good. One of the center players skate next to me  
“Hi, you hang out with that American center is he good?” I look at him, really do they really think that when coach just told them that I’m mute you can just come to me and ask stupid questions.  
I take of my glow and point my neck, get the hint asshole.  
”Oh so you are Keith? Sorry forget that I asked” Boy that asshat skates quickly away. Why everyone can’t be just like Lance…Shit I try push Lance out of my head even just for training, I really need focus on this. 

Practice goes more or less fine. I got almost every disc that comes close to goal. Coash seems to please for my technique and speed. My back hurts thou, I should have warm up my back more.

I skate to the side of the ring and out to the side for finding seat. I sat down and clean my skates out of ice.  
After putting cowers on my skates I walk to the dressing room.  
I take of my leg pads off first it’s easier to stand without them, then my skates and after that rest of stuff.  
I hit the shower after I got everything off. I hate sweating in under all that stuff but that’s just my opinion.  
I could hear my team mates talk about the practice but my mind was elsewhere, Lance. His lean legs, warm skin and those lips.. NOPE  
I’m not getting boner in public shower no way in hell. I quickly finish washing myself and get out from the shower stall. I walk back to my locker and start to dress up my regular clothes back on. 

I can hear Lances team coming back to the dressing room and for some reason I slow down with my clothes.  
I had already put my socks and boxer on but I was middle to pull my pants up so I take just extra time to pull them up.  
Right on time Lance comes to stand next to me when I pull my sweat pants over my boxers.  
I can’t see his face but I can feel him looking at my ass so I quickly shake it just to make sure.  
Lance’s hand palms my right butt cheek gently then for few seconds squishes it, then he leaves to the showers fully naked so I can get look of his backside.  
Matt follows him short after but I don’t dare to look his back, Shiro would murder me and I’m not into Matt anyways.

Shiro is already fully dressed and sitting on the bench leaning his head on his hands. ”Should we wait for them?”  
He asks while looking at me. I pull my t shirt and jersey back on then pull my phone to write for him.

-Yeah why not?

He glances to the shower” Perhaps we should wait outside ”I nod then follow him outside.  
And long while we waited.  
I was getting hungry and pissed off but I know better than let it show or so I hopped when finally Matt and Lance showed up to the lounge.  
“Sorry, sorry we were just talking about stuff and skincare takes time you know” Matt said smiling so I didn’t take his apology seriously.  
Shiro was all for it and kissed Matt. ”It’s okay darling, I thought that you two needed more time” I roll my eyes all that kiss kiss stuff is hurting my head.  
Lance possibly saw how irritated I was because after Shiro and Matt had walk off he lean to me and brushed his cheek against mine and whispered in my ear.” I’m really sorry Keith. I just lost track of time, please don’t be mad”  
I roll my eyes but Lance sounded honest so I pull my phone and typed

¬-Can you give me back massage after lunch? 

“Sure anything you need, let’s go to eat first” He said pulling me with him to the dining room. We finished our meals on record time and went back to my room.  
I pulled both shirts off and laid myself on the futon stomach first. Lance sat on my thigs” Tell me if it hurts okay?  
” He started with my lower back pressing gently using his both hands and continued to go up as he went.  
He toke extra time on my tattooed lion. He didn’t press his hand hard on it, massaging only using his fingers.  
I relaxed myself, even thou his treatment this point was far from massage. I didn’t mind letting him cares my skin gently sometimes pressing on the tattooed lines.  
” I really like this tattoo, it suits you perfectly” He said still touching my skin. I hummed then typed

-Yeah, it’s my best design

He stopped” Wait, you draw this” I turn my head and looked him 

-Yeah?

“Sorry I meant that it’s so good, you are really skilled” He leaned closer and brushed my hair with his hand. I hum approvingly “How’s your back? All good?” He asks 

-Yeah, we still have time I can show some of my sketch if you like to see them

He lets me stand up and I fetch my sketchbook, I give it to him. He starts turn pages giving comments and pricing my talent. My face gets redder by every minute but I don’t mind this time.  
I lean on his shoulder and he places his hand on my back pulling me closer to him. We finish the sketchbook by the time we need to get back to our teams.

I escort him to the confers room before leaving to the reading room.  
On my way there I cross path with Shiro” You seem happy(with coy smile)did something happened in your room?”  
I push him to the wall and rush pass him. How in the hell he knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and intres on this story


	6. some texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class time! but Lance and Keith have other ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW SWE-FIN ice hockey match tonight !!! hypeee

Lance pov

I always thought that after graduating from high school I was pretty sure I never needed to wright something down on paper. But no here I’m in national team training camp taking notes after our practice. Matt is more than happy to wright everything down and even asks couple questions of his own.  
Luckily I’m not the only one who feels like doing something else at the moment when my phone buzz 

Keef: This feel like school, I tough that I just needed to be good skater to make it to the team

Lancelot: Oh what sweet lie it was

Keef: Are you always this dramatic? No offence

Lancelot: OH keef! You wound me :’( 

Keef: Like I said NO OFFENCE and plz cut that Keef stuff I have name you know?

Lancelot: Keef is your nickname silly 

Keef: Yeah? Well it sounds so silly I don’t really like it..

I cut my texting for a minute to write some more ‘important’ stuff down like hockey rules that I already know.

Lancelot: Well do you have better nickname ideas?

Keef: why don’t you just call me Keith like everyone else, you do address me as Keith so I don’t see a point having a nickname

Well Keef was just silly joke for me for a while but I liked it, it was like pet name but not as corny as normal pet name. It makes me smile to think that I’m trying to think good pet name for Keith.

Lancelot: Red lion?

Keef: That doesn’t make any sense. It’s even longer than my original name?

Lancelot: Yeah but it’s not like I’m gona use it when someone is around 

Red lion: That…I don’t think nicknames work like that

Lancelot: Yeah but I like to call you something that it’s like between us. Our little secret

Red lion: Like Shiro called Matt darling?

I bit my right thump. Well I could always say yes, I mean that’s what I want in nutshell but darling sounds so not Keith.  
Every single pet name sounds too romantic for Keith. Yes I need to answer him but what I have no clue. I can my fingers to work before Keith sends new message. 

Red lion: Can I say something before you answer?

I look at my phone screen in horror, what he wants to say? Oh noes did I blow this up. 

Lancelot: Sure, something on your mind

Red lion: It’s silly but I chanced your contact name when you give my phone back yesterday

Of course Soon to be bf isn’t really a good contact name after all but why he want to share that and what is my new contact name.

Lancelot: Really? plz tell me more about it :)

Red lion: It’s really corny again not my style but it’s just so you…

My face heats up and I swallow hardly. 

Lancelot: I swear to god Red if it’s babe I will slap you

Keith doesn’t answer back for a while so I again focus on the screen where coach plays some old Ice hockey matches.   
When my phone buzzes again I open it faster than light. 

Red lion: It’s Lotus

Lotus? that’s all? For some reason I feel disappointed, like I was expecting something loving and smooth and unique.  
Well Lotus is unique I give Keith that much 

Lancelot: Like the flower?

Keith takes some time again to answer so I pretend that I’m interested on the coach’s lecture  
. When my phone buzzes I’m more than interested to see what Keith wrote back.

“Red lion: Yeah the flower. In Asian classical written it often represents elegance, beauty, perfection, purity and grace…Just like you.  
And it also often used in poems and songs as an ideal feminine attributes.   
Nothing Manly I’m sorry but you are just like that….No offence again but You are just like lotus to me Lance..   
Beautiful and elegant as a flower and you are ideal in my eyes in any ways”

I drop my phone on the table and my head starts to spin.   
How in the fuck Keith can just text me that and like it’s no big of deal.   
Its official I can’t focus on the lecture anymore. I blankly look at my phone screen and read Keith’s message again. 

Even Matt starts to get interested on my phone” What happened?”   
He asks quietly so coach won’t hear us talking. I decide that honesty is best answer in this  
” Keith made me fall so hard on him that my brains just stopped working” Matt looks at me little bit surprised  
” I thought that you already WERE in love with him?”. I drop my face in to my hands” Yeah me to buddy but Keith just made my heart spin so fast like never before”   
Matt pats my back” Love is hard my friend but I have fate in you”

While I was talking to Matt Keith had already sent couple more messages

Red lion: Sorry I just wanted to be honest with you

Red lion: Lotus?

Red lion: Lo-Lance ??

Red lion: Okay this isn’t funny anymore LANCE 

Red lion: YOU KNOW I CAN SEE that YOU HAVE READ MY MESSAGES ANSWER ME 

Red lion: sorry I just…I don’t know….

Lotus: You have more endgame than I do

Red lion: okay?

Lotus: I mean that wow after your lotus explanation I was so, I don’t know happy?   
You are so sweet inside you know…I don’t know what to say to you anymore 

Red lion: Is that a good or bad thing?

Lotus: good definitely good. I just wow no one has ever been that sweet to me ever. Thank you <3

Red lion: So Lotus is cool?

Lotus: Is more than that…I LOVE IT<3

Red lion: That’s good Lotus

I can feel my heart is falling so fast and so deep and please god don’t let me ever get up! 

Lotus: So is it okay if I kiss you tonight?

For my horror Keith doesn’t answer back to me before so called class ends and I feel nerves so only thing I can come up is ” SO Matt wana do some nail art with me”


	7. Bro time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is trying to be the big bro here and little bit more texting

Keith’s pov

MyLotus: So is it okay if I kiss you tonight?

I was about to answer

Mynro: Yeah I would like that 

BUT of fucking course my phone decides to die. I massage my temple; My sweet Lotus must be confused why I don’t answer back to him(what the hell my sweet lotus..HOW sap I Can become).  
Thank god Shiro sits next to me and I can check the time from his watch. Twenty-twenty five minutes to go, then I will run back to my room and charge my stupid phone. 

After coach tells that we are free to go and next session is tomorrow eight sharp. I start to fast walk back to my room but Shiro stops me ”What’s the rush kiddo?”  
I pull my phone out and show the screen to him ”Your phone died? You rarely even use it” I just roll my eyes and continue my walk back to my room.  
Of course he was planning to go back to his room so he walks behind me like over joyed dog. ”Soo what did Lotus say?” I quickly turn to look at him rising my eye brow  
”What, Okay ones I checked your phone screen okay! You were smiling to ear to ear I was just curious who texted you and I just happen to saw word MYLotus”  
Oh sweet crackers! Of course Shiro saw Lances pet name. “ Soo is Lance your Lotus” My face turns hot, red and I run right back to my room. 

After I make it to my room I close the door and start to look for my phones charger. Because I rarely need it, I can’t find it put Lance’s charger is plugged so I try if it fits my phone and thanks to android it fits!  
I let it charge for couple of ticks then I power it.

Lance apparently got little pit scared when I didn’t answer his question because he had sent me more messages

MyLotus: Sorry leon if I was too forward with my question 

Mynro: Who the hell IS leon LANCE!

MyLotus: -.-‘It’s Spanish and it means lion 

Mnro: You can speak Spanish 

Mylotus: Bueno, cuando usted llego abordar

Mynro: You are Spanish?

MyLotus: Oh dios mio Cuban 

Mynro: Sorry Cuban

Mynro: So Can I switch this conversation back to the kiss?

Before Lance answers to me there is nock on the door. My face goes red and My hands start to sweat, what the hell it’s just A KISS.  
So I decide that f the shirt and I take it off while I take few steps to the door.  
Before I’m satisfied how I look I pull my hair up to a ponytail (he seemed to like it so why not) then finally I open the door slowly with my left hand while my right hand leans to the door frame (extra sexy you know)

But for my horror it’s Shiro who’s behind my door and boy he is amused.” Expecting someone else perhaps?  
” I so badly want to slam the door close right on Shiro’s face but he is still my brother so I just swallow my pride and let him in.  
I pull my shirt back on, my phone is still charging so I take my tablet instead and type 

-Why you are here anyways?

“Matt and Lance kicked me out of my room to do some nail art”

I smile; to bad I didn’t see it

-So why are here then?

Shiro looks at me “What you don’t want to have some bro time?” .What the hell is bro time?

-So is it Netflix or crunchyroll

He takes my tablet” Not going to happen Kid. Last time we watched that vampire anime and it was bad as hell so it’s my turn to choice” So we are watching gundam seed yet again.

After couple of episodes Shiro’s phone rang, he answered it and it was really short call.” So Matt just called and said that I can finally go back to my room”  
I nod then he makes it to the door before opening it he turns to me and said” Why don’t you put your piercing back on? Have you showed it to Lance yet?”  
And what piercing is my brother talking about? Well I have my four ear ones on so not them and my tongue one is there(I checked it by rubbing my tongue into my upper lip  
) and my two lower lip ones are off because my mom hates them so why not put them on. I quickly enter my bathroom and wash my hands.  
After looking all my piercings I ended up with two black circular barbells on each side of my lip where the holes are.

I present my lip to Shiro (pushing barbells with my tongue to show of them more)but he just tilts his head “ I meant your nipple one stupid”  
Now I feel just stupid so I go back to the bathroom and pull my shirt off.  
I only have one for my nipple (I rarely show it to anyone and I don’t plan to show it to my new team mates) so after quick checkup to the mirror and Shirt back on.

Shiro is still there waiting for me and give him push closer to the door. ”So did you put it on?” I give him quick nod then start to push him closer to the door.  
He takes the hint and opens the door but just before he leaves “ You have condoms right?” I gave him the look that he just insulted our mother or something and slam the door close.

So now for the shirt on or off question again  
. This time I decided that it’s on for now but then again I have pile of tank tops so why not that instead.  
So I quickly remove my t shirt and pull red tank top on(it’s lose so it gives nice relaxed look I hope) then I walk back to my door and wait for knock.  
I have kissed before so nothing new there but with Lance everything feels like new. My cheeks starts to get hot again and waiting next to my door is making me restless.

My phone buzzes so I had do go and check on that , and it’s Lance

MyLotus: Sorry not answering sooner Matt was doing my nails :) So where are you?

Mnro: In my room

MyLotus: Can I come over?

What kind of question is that? I roll my eyes

Mnro: If you want to?

He doesn’t answer but there is nock on my door and like last time I take quick look on the mirror and open the door with my left hand leaning my right side to the door frame.  
I’m trying to pull my most confident smile hoping it won’t fail me.

My face must look something that I wasn’t planning to because Lance asks” Did I interrupt you or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free chapter on one day...Ice hockey hypeeee


	8. real talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance text talk some more

Lance pov

” Did I interrupt you or something?” Is that best you can do brains!

Keith is looking like he is straight from bad porn movie. Leaning on the door and that smile it did wonder to my imagination.  
I could have compliment him like ‘someone is looking hot tonight’ or ‘red makes you look hotter’ but instead I stupidly ask” Did I interrupt you or something?”  
And instantly I opened my mouth Keith’s smile drops and he looks confused as hell, but still lets me inside to the room.

Another question leaves my mouth before I can really proses it is” Did you have those lip things on your lip yesterday?  
”Keith turns to face me left index finger pointing at the piercing then shakes his head. Thank god for that, it would have been awkward if I haven’t noticed them yesterday.  
Keith points his tv where is crunchyroll open “You want to watch something” I ask and he sit on his futon. He give his tablet to me  
“ I can pick what we watch?” I just want to be sure. He just gives me nod. I immediately know what I want to see “ Is yuri on Ice ok?” 

He picks his phone from the table and removes the charger  
-Like I said you can pick Lotus

My face blushes” So you said RED” My pet name isn’t as effective as his so I really need to think better one for him. I start the first episode of the anime and sat on my futon next to Keith.

After couple of episodes I can see that Keith is bored, he has rolled on his back and looks at me. I lower myself to lay on my stomach “ We can do something else if this bores you” He picks up his phone again

-Having something on your mind Lotus

I shake my head” I’m not the one who is bored here” He rolls his eyes and shows tongue to me, there is another piercing” Seriously dude, how many piercing you have?” 

-Eight 

He shows his right ear to me there is four, Two on the lower lip and one in his tongue but that’s just seven where in is the last one. This is getting interesting  
“ So where is the last one Red?” He gives me coy smile and uses his right index finger to circle his left nipple.  
No way” You are pulling my leg here, right Red?” Keith looked at me, pulled covers over him then he toke his tank top off. I didn’t get his actions after all I have seen him without shirt but I can’t help but simile to him.  
“Sweet and innocent all of sudden?” I ask amused. He rolls his eyes but pulls his phone

-It’s cold without shirt on you know. Why don’t you come here and warm me?

I give him coy smile and lower my voice couple octaves ”Oh is my sweet kitty cold”  
Keith lifts his head just a little, he takes fold of my right wrist then he pulls me closer. I lift the cover just slightly so that I can go under it without Keith exposing himself. 

He immediately rolled closer to me eyes locked in mine, placing his hand behind my back.  
I return the favor by placing my hand on his lower back (he’s ass would be nice to touch but I’m not that perv) “So what now?” Because he is shorter than me he uses his hands to pull my face closer his. 

Before I can move my face closer to his, he takes his phone  
-Is the kiss thing still good? 

“Are you asking permission to kiss me?” I ask again using much lower voice than my normal. He nods and starts to type again but I place my hand on his phone  
” You said you can speak right? So why don’t you ask properly?”

He lowers his hands and looks away from me while he puts his phone away.  
I just want to slap myself, way to go again….Now there is like hole room full of tension and Keith looks disappointed as hell.  
” Sorry I-please” I start but the nock on the door stops the conversation. I gently push Keith away from me chest the stud up and open the door.

And of course it’s SHiro! “ Hi is Keith here?” I open the door more and Keith waves to Shiro, Shiro of course waves back to him  
“ I made some fried rice, I tough you two want some to?” He gives me two take away boxes” Thank never eaten that before”. Shiro smiles ”Well I hope you like it” with that he leaves and I close the door.

When I return to Keith he has pulled his top back on and plays with he’s phone.  
I sat back down on my futon and offer him one of the boxes. He takes it but doesn’t meet my eyes. We eat in silence couple of minutes then he puts yuri on ice back on. 

After we have eaten I try to talk to him again” Look Keith I’m sorry what I said” He briefly looks me in the eyes and continues to play with his phone.  
” Keith I know that I’m an ass but please can you look at me” Again he just briefly looks at me “Okay maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?” I say that more to myself than him but I really want to talk about this.  
I stud up to chance into my pajamas then return back to my futon. I place my head on to my pillow; Keith walks over me and chances he’s clothes to.  
I turn to face the windows, not wanting to stare when Keith takes his clothes off after that he turns the light off.  
He returns and stays on his futon unlike last night ”Good night Keith” I say then I turn again to face the door. 

I can hear Keith moving and he gently pokes my back, so I turn to face him  
“Yeah everything alright” I can’t clearly see face but his eyes are looks at me, he places his phone next to my hand. I open it to see that there is text

-I’m sorry for typing again 

I chuckle “ It’s okay, really” 

-Are you mad at me?

“No I assumed that YOU are mad at me, why I would be mad at you”

-I didn’t ask ask about the kiss

I pull him closer to myself and he doesn’t protest” Look all meant about it was that I want is courage you to try to speak”

-Thanks I will try

I smile ”That’s all I’m asking. So are you gona stay with me or go back to your futon?” He immediately sinks in next to me and tangles our legs  
“I take this as a yes” I take his phone again and kiss his forehead ” Sweet dreams kitten” He nuzzles his face against my chest and we both drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw no medals for Finish ice hockey team T___T thank for kudos!


	9. Question time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith play twenty questions

Keith pov

My 6:30 alarm woke me up but Lance just stirred little and pulled his night mask on. I snort; no way can that guy sleep on my watch. I try untangling my legs but Lance just presses his against mine.  
I make winy sound and finally Lance says something” Babe plz it’s too early to get up”   
This guy is pulling my nerves. I gently place my hand on his side and massage it ”Keith what are you doing?” He tries to lift his mask but I pull it down again.” Keith” he’s voice sounds still little sleepy but more focused.

I lift myself up and sat on his lap, he tries lift the mask again but I take his arms. He doesn’t say anything this time.  
I lower myself to lie on his chest against mine, and then I gently take his lower lip between my teeth.   
He snaps and pushes me so that I’m laying on my back he hovering over me. He removes his night mask and looks me in the eyes  
”That wasn’t really nice thing to do Keith” I put my hands around his neck and pull him closer to me. He licks his lips” I really like where this is going”

I lick his lips gently and he opens his mouth for me and I start to suck on his lower lip. He puts his arms around me and presses me against his chest.  
Of course this is good time for my brother to come in without nocking first” Boys break-Okay you to put some clothes back on ice is waiting!”  
Mine and Lance’s faces are redder than tomatoes when we arrive to dining hall.   
Matt greets us with smirking smile” Well, well little lion told me that you to were making out” Lance rolls his eyes ”Seriously Matt, why do you even care” Matt just smiles wider “So witch one of you is topping”

Lance’s face turns red” None of your business Matt!” Lance looks at me, I smile to him coyly then I type on my phone and show it to Lance.  
-I can bottom if you like

Lance coughs in to his coffee mug cheeks cutely blushed pink “Keith that’s not helping you know”  
(Matt gives me knowing look but I don’t think he can really guess what I typed to Lance) I roll my eyes and continue to eat my breakfast.   
Lance and Matt leaves first then Shiro and I go couple minutes later. 

Today Coash is making us do bonding exercise like ask twenty questions from other team member. I didn’t see a point ask questions from Shiro so I sat with random guy who just happened to sit next to me.  
“So you are the mute guy? Can we just sit here in silence then?” I nod, this was luckily easy but twenty question thing gave me really good idea.

Mnro: So Lotus fave Ice hockey team?  
MyLotus: ha easy California blue lions!!! roar :3!! buut seriously why?  
Mnro: We are doing bonding exercise so twenty questions?  
MyLotus: YESS! So you already asked one so my turn? Have you studied art somewhere?  
Mnro: Yes and still studying. Do you think I need more training?   
MyLotus: NO silly I just wanted to know. btw YOU are awesome artist. Ah and the guitar playing in band?  
Mnro: Yes I use to but my ex kicked me out. Do you have a Boyfriend?  
MyLotus: Well your ex is officially an asshole. Me and my ex broke up like six months ago. Why you two did broke up?  
Mnro: Well he and I got in to a fight and I kind of broke his nose. I’m much more calmer now honest..  
MyLotus: Oh did He hit you first?  
Mnro: No He said that after two months he “realized” That he is straight. Why you and your ex did break up?  
MyLotus: He slept with my co-worker   
Mnro: No..Really?  
MyLotus: Yeah so I kind of burned his clothes on huge bonfire on my backyard   
Mnro: So we bought have an asshole ex what else?  
MyLotus: are you MCR fan?  
Mnro: Yeah why?  
MyLotus: That is just so stereotypical emo music  
Mnro: You think I’m emo?  
MyLotus: well you have like eight piercings and tattoos but what you think yourself?  
Mnro: Just Keith? But all honest if I’m antisocial emo what are you?  
MyLotus: Aah that one is hard….Lance the insecure?  
Mnro: You insecure? Are you shitting me?  
MyLotus: Well my dad kicked me out when I told him that I was gay aand I think my body is stupid  
Mnro: Wait are you homeless or something?  
MyLotus. No I have a job at my local Ice ring so I was able to get my own apartment. You work here right?  
Mnro: Yeah sometimes but mum says that I scare the customers away  
MyLotus: Yeah I can see that happening no offence. When did you start to play Ice hockey?  
Mnro: I don’t know always? I got serious with it when shiro made it to the national team. You?  
MyLotus: I think same I just was good at it. Lame one favorite food?  
Mnro: Mums curry oh I have to now ask her to make us some so you can try it to  
MyLotus: Sweet can’t wait :D were you serious btw when you told me you could bottom?  
Mnro: Yeah kind of, It’s nothing I want to do right now but some day…with you?  
MyLotus: I understand that totally. We met like three days ago and all that but yeah I want to make love to you some day  
Mnro: make love?   
MyLotus: Yeah You aren’t some random hock up that I can send home after sex. NO I have deeper feelings towards you   
Mnro: So Can I ask you to be my boyfriend?  
MyLotus: Can I ask you to stay with me for rest of my life?  
Mnro: Yes please  
MyLotus: Best twenty questions ever <3  
Mnro: I have to go we are doing some more stupid shit but see you at lunch?  
MyLotus: Of course <3 bye  
Mnro: bye <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter so that Lances family isn't mentioned any more


End file.
